Maybe Wishes Do Come True
by There's Magic in the Music
Summary: I wish I could see Jude and our son at least once, just to make sure they’re doing ok... Tommy's P.O.V. I hope you like it. Please R&R! No longer a one shot! Same story just different username, used to be SingingISMyLife.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yes I'm alive! I know I haven't written anything in forever, but I had this idea and I had to write it. It pretty much explains itself, so enjoy!**

**Maybe Wishes Do Come True**

**TOMMY'S P.O.V.**

The sky is blue, the grass is green, and nobody in sight. You think, 'what's wrong with that, it's peaceful?' If only it were peaceful.

For me, the peacefulness symbolizes emptiness. There's nothing there, no feelings, no thoughts of my own. If only it were…before.

Before.

Before Jude and I split, I was happy and I felt…things. Now I'm just as unfeeling and uncaring as I was before I met her.

That was the biggest mistake of my life. I let her go. I never should have let her leave that day.

Jude and I were in one of our many fights again over something stupid like misplacing her hairdryer. And of course it wasn't my fault, but no she had to blame it on me. Stupid hormones and mood swings. Yeah she was pregnant.

She and I were so ecstatic when we found out. I told her we were going to get through it together, no matter what it took. But then the spats and the arguments followed months later. They were small and we would make up afterwards, so no big deal right? Wrong.

Jude and I, being the stubborn people we are, wouldn't let one thing or another go. So one day, Jude said she couldn't take it anymore, and left. Left me and with our son. I was going to have a son, a SON!

I should've stopped her that day, should've said that we could work it out, that we would be ok. But I knew that wouldn't have solved anything. We would've had more arguments along the way. So, I let her go, with our son.

That was three years ago. I haven't seen them since. For months I looked for her, but she left G-Major, left Toronto, left Canada. I looked all the places we've been before; yet knowing I wouldn't find her because those would be the first places she knew I'd look.

So I gave up looking for her, accepting that she didn't want to be found. But I kept going to the places we've been before just to get something of her, of what we had. I needed something to remind me of her to get through the day.

I loved her damn it! I still do and I miss her…so much.

That's why today I'm at the docks looking out at the water, remembering the first time we were here when she was fifteen, and I was helping her with her song.

I'm walking through the park next to the docks and I see a fountain in the middle. How did I not see that before?

I walk up to it and I see coins at the bottom of it, from people making wishes. I did that as a kid, but my wishes never came true. I bet you're thinking, 'why would Tom Quincy care?' Well I don't, not necessarily. It's just…Sigh

Maybe if I make one more wish, it'll come true, that I'll be lucky.

Sigh

I take out a coin from my pocket hold it in my hand as I make my wish.

_I wish I could see Jude and our son at least once, just to make sure they're doing ok._

I toss the coin in the fountain and hear a plop.

Sigh

This was such a stupid idea. The stupid wish won't come true.

I start walking back from where I came, until I hear a familiar melodic voice. I stop and look around for the person the voice came from. I hear it again and a giggle.

I walk around the fountain and I see her. Jude. Jude and our son, they are both so beautiful and they are ok.

They don't see me but that's ok, because I know they're alright.

A tear glides down my cheek and for the first time in three years, I smile.

Maybe, when you really need for them to happen, wishes do come true.

**A/N: I'm pretty happy with this. I'm not sure if I want to keep this a one-shot or if I want to continue it. So please review, it'll be much appreciated. I would like to know what you think. Thanks!**

**Zan**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! That's what I said to myself when I saw all the reviews I received for this story. Thank you to the 9 of you who reviewed. It made my day. So with the positive response to the last chapter, I've decided to continue with this fic. Enjoy!!!! **

**Chapter 2 **

_Last time: _

_I walk around the fountain and I see her. Jude. Jude and our son, they are both so beautiful and they are ok. _

_They don't see me but that's ok, because I know they're alright. _

_A tear glides down my cheek and for the first time in three years, I smile. _

_Maybe, when you really need for them to happen, wishes do come true. _

I move just slightly and breathe a deep breath.

Her head moves up at the sound and my eyes are met with the brightest blue ones.

Her eyes open wide in shock and tears roll down her face. More tears flow down mine, but I don't care because Jude and our son are right in front of me.

"Tommy…" she spoke in a faint whisper that I could hardly hear her. But I did, just barely.

"Jude?" my tone was unbelieving. I mean can you blame me? I've been looking for her and hoping I would see her, and now she's right in front of me.

My eyes leave hers as I gaze down at our son. He has light brown hair that is sticking up all over the place and he has big blue eyes. He's looking back at me with curious eyes and he smiles a big grin. I can't help but grin back.

"Hi!" he says excitedly at me.

"Hi"

"I'm Lucas!"

"I'm Tommy"

"Ooh, ooh, this is mommy! Have you met mommy?" he points to Jude.

I turn to Jude again and see that she has kept her eyes on me the whole time I was interacting with Lucas.

"Yeah Luke, he met me a long time ago. Um, actually, Luke do you remember the picture of your daddy that I gave you?" Jude kept looking at me.

"Yes, I gots it" Jude's eyes left me and turned to Lucas, who held a picture in his hands, crouching down to his level.

"That's good. Now Luke, honey, look at the picture and can you tell me who he looks like?"

Lucas looked at the picture, frowning in concentration. I'm surprised at how concentrated he is for a three-year-old.

He stopped looking at the picture, then looked up at me, and then looked back at Jude.

"Daddy look like…look like…Tommy!" Lucas exclaimed, pointing to me.

"That's right. So, who is Tommy?"

"Daddy?" he looked from Jude to me.

I'm shocked. What am I supposed to say? The truth? A lie? This is unbelievable. One minute I'm without Jude and my son, and the next minute they're right in front of me.

They're both looking at me expectantly to see what I'll say.

Sigh.

I bend down to my son's level, and I smile and nod. He jumps into my arms and I swing him around.

He's giggling and I'm laughing with him. Tears are gliding down my cheeks again, but that doesn't matter to me. What matters is that I have my son.

I stop swinging him around and he looks at me. He notices that I'm crying. I don't think I've cried this much in my whole life.

"Daddy, why you cry?" that innocent question makes my heart swell inside. He called me 'Daddy'. That feels so good to hear.

"I'm happy, that's why I cry"

**A/N: Well that's the end of that chapter. I'm not sure what to think of this one. I kinda think I moved things too fast…Just tell me what you think, please? Once again thank you to the 9 of you who reviewed. It made me happy to see the positive response to this story. Please Review! Thanks!! **

**Zan **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I haven't updated this in a while so I thought I would. I hope you like it! Enjoy!!!! **

**Chapter 3**

Lucas wiped my tears away with his little hands, and I smiled even more. I can't help myself. I went form crying to smiling in a matter of seconds. I set my son down and turned to Jude, who's eyes were glistening with tears. She shook her head and wiped her tears away. She grabbed Lucas' hand and went to walk away with him. He wouldn't move.

"No! I wanna stay with Daddy!" he screeched. My heart swelled again. He wanted to stay! I could've jumped around screamed my happiness, but I stopped myself from doing so.

"No sweetie, we have to go now. You have to say bye to Daddy. We'll see him again, I promise," Jude tried to pull Lucas away again, but he grabbed onto my leg to stay.

"No! I no wanna go!" he started to cry. That's when I knew. He didn't want to go because he thought I was going to leave and that he would never see me again. I picked him up and hugged him to me.

"Hey, shh, it's going to be OK. You'll see me again," I soothed. He just kept crying, so I rubbed small circles on his back, trying to calm him. I looked up at Jude, pleading to her to let my son stay with me for a while. Jude shook her head again. I put Lucas down and I wiped his tears away with my thumbs.

"Luke, you have to go now. OK? I promise that you will see me really soon," I tried to comfort him. I just kept hugging him until he stopped crying. He looked up at me with those big blue eyes of his and pouted. I mean come on! How am I supposed to say no to that face? And to my son? But I have to because, I know deep in my heart that Lucas needs to go home with Jude. She's his Mom. I may be his Dad, but I haven't been there for his life so far. I don't want him to go but I know he has to.

I pick him up and I hand him over to Jude, who takes him out of my arms. Her hand brushes against mine and I feel the chill that envelopes me. She can still do that to me after three years.

Lucas is crying again and I know I need to say something to Jude, so that I can see my son in the future. Hopefully it'll be the near future.

"Jude..."

"Yeah Tommy?"

"I know that what happened here won't change anything between us, but now that I've found my son and he's found me, I can't be away from him again. Please don't take him away from me," I keep my head down the entire time I'm speaking, because I don't want Jude to see me like this. Vulnerable.

"Well then, we'll have to figure something out. Do you still live in the same place, Tommy?"

"Yeah."

"Then I will call you tomorrow and we can work something out. We really have to go now so..."

"Yeah..."

Jude turns around and walks away, Lucas waving goodbye at me. I can't help but wave back.

When they are gone I let a smile grace my face. I found my son and I'll see him again. I can finally feel things again. Now, somehow, I think everything will be OK.

**A/N: I know this chapter was way short but I felt I had to update something. I hope you liked it. Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed my story so far. I appreciate the feedback. Please Review! Thanks!! **

**Zan **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I haven't updated this in a while so I thought I would. I hope you like it! Enjoy!!!! **

**Chapter 4**

When I went to the park yesterday, I never thought that I would come home with knowledge of having my son in my life. I know that Jude is in my life too in some way, but it'll take awhile to get her back in it always. For now though, being a father to my son is the most important thing.

Last night when I got home, I started thinking about all that has happened in these past three years. I looked everywhere for Jude and Lucas, and I couldn't find them. I asked Sadie and even her father! They told me they didn't know. They lied to me! They knew how much I loved Jude and they kept her whereabouts from me! When I see Sadie at work today she will be in for it.

Right now I'm sitting at the table in my kitchen eating breakfast. It's 8:30 AM and I have to be at G-Major by 9:00. Jude said yesterday that she would call today and I hope she does before I leave.

I sip the last drop of my coffee and I put the dishes I used in the sink. I grab my keys and open the front door, when I hear White Lines ringing in my pocket. I stand there frozen in my tracks. She still has the same number all these years. And she's calling me. When I had called her, trying to reach her years ago, it said the line was disconnected...strange...When my phone keeps ringing, I take it out of my pocket and press the 'talk' button.

"Quincy."

"Hey Tommy, it's Jude..."

"Hi...Jude..."

"You're still working at G-Major right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"I wanted to bring Luke over there at noon or so, because I'm having lunch with Sadie. So I was hoping he could stay with you through lunch and you two could get to know each other better."

"That sounds great." I tried to not sound excited at the prospect of seeing my son today and spending time with him, but I don't think I hid it very well.

"Really? Ok, that's great. So I'm going to go now and I'll see you later." She sounded really nervous for some reason. And if I know Jude, if she weren't talking to me on the phone, she would be fiddling with her star ring right about now.

"Alright. Bye Jude."

"Bye Tommy and thanks."

Before I could reply, she hung up.

Now thanks to that conversation, a smile makes its way onto my face. I get to see my son today! **(A/N: I mean come on! How awesome would it be to see a giddy Tommy on the show?)**

I put my phone back in my pocket and I go out to my Viper to go to G-Major.

I park my car in the G-Major parking lot and I enter the G-Major lobby. Everybody is staring at me; well I have had a frown on my face and have had no emotions for the past three years, and now I'm smiling, so that's probably why.

I ignore them and walk towards my office, when a voice stops me.

It's Sadie.

Now that I think of Sadie, I start to scowl. I remember why I was angry with her. She has some answers for me that I'm going to get. I whip around and face her.

"What is it Sadie?" I say gruffly.

"Whoa, you were smiling just a minute ago and now you're mad. What's got you changing your mind so fast? And why were you smiling? You haven't smiled in three years and suddenly you come in here and are grinning. What's going on?" Sadie asks inquiringly. She's too inquisitive for her own good sometimes.

"That is none of your business Sadie. But what's making me mad is you." I respond semi-calmly, trying to control myself.

"What? Me? What did I do?" she asks incredulously.

I walk over to the front desk where she works and scowl at her.

"You've known where Jude has been for three years and you kept that from me! I asked you plenty of times as to where she was, but you always said you didn't know. To think, yesterday could've been the only chance I got to see Jude and our son in three years. When in actuality, I could've seen them a lot sooner than that if it wasn't for you!" I growled out. I knew if I didn't calm down, I'd regret what I could do later.

"I couldn't have told you Tom! I wanted to _so_ many times but she swore me to secrecy! And wait a minute! You saw Jude?!" Sadie screeched. If I didn't know better, I'd say Sadie was a bird in disguise. When she's angry she screeches like she was a bird, it hurts your ears.

"Yes! I saw Jude and Luke! Yesterday! I went down to the docks an then across to the park next to them. Jude and Luke were at the fountain in the middle of the park. I found them there and that was the most precious scene that I have ever seen. I didn't think it was real, that is until Luke came up to me with her big blue eyes and my brown hair, and smiled at me. I will never forget what was said..."

Flashback

"Hi!" he says excitedly at me.

"Hi"

"I'm Lucas!"

"I'm Tommy"

"Ooh, ooh, this is mommy! Have you met mommy?" he points to Jude.

I turn to Jude again and see that she has kept her eyes on me the whole time I was interacting with Lucas.

"Yeah Luke, he met me a long time ago. Um, actually, Luke do you remember the picture of your daddy that I gave you?" Jude kept looking at me.

"Yes, I gots it." Jude's eyes left me and turned to Lucas, who held a picture in his hands, crouching down to his level.

"That's good. Now Luke, honey, look at the picture and can you tell me who he looks like?"

Lucas looked at the picture, frowning in concentration. I'm surprised at how concentrated he is for a three-year-old.

He stopped looking at the picture, then looked up at me, and then looked back at Jude.

"Daddy look like…look like…Tommy!" Lucas exclaimed, pointing to me.

"That's right. So, who is Tommy?"

"Daddy?" he looked from Jude to me.

I'm shocked. What am I supposed to say? The truth? A lie? This is unbelievable. One minute I'm without Jude and my son, and the next minute they're right in front of me.

They're both looking at me expectantly to see what I'll say.

Sigh.

I bend down to my son's level, and I smile and nod. He jumps into my arms and I swing him around.

End Flashback

By now, I could feel tears form in my eyes. I didn't bother to wipe them away. Damn it! Being away from Jude has turned me into such a sap!

"He called me 'Daddy'. Do you have any idea how long I've waited to hear that?! No you don't! You couldn't possibly. Now if you'll excuse me, I have work to do." I turn around and storm into my office, so I don't have to see the tears that I know are flowing down Sadie's cheeks.

After I compose myself, I go into the studio and finish mixing the album a band I work with has done.

Since I'm in the studio alone working on the album, I hadn't noticed how much time has passed, until someone taps me on my shoulder. I pause my work, turn around and take a headphone off my ear. Kwest is the one who tapped me on my shoulder.

"What is it Kwest?" I ask testily, not wanting any interruptions.

"Someone's out in the lobby to see you, man," Kwest says. My eyes widen as I realize who it could be.

"What time is it?"

"It's noon."

I put the headphones down and run a hand across my face.

"T?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm not sure you're gonna like who's out there."

"I already know who it is Kwest. Thanks man. I'll talk to you later." I get out of my chair and walk out of the studio, leaving a confused Kwest in my wake.

When I get out to the lobby, my ears are shocked by the scream.

"Daddy!" Luke screamed, and ran to my legs and attached to them. I pick him up and smile.

**A/N: I know this chapter was a long time coming and I'm sorry for the long wait. But as I was analyzing my New Year's resolutions, I came across to saying that I would write a chapter of a story. And I thought I would update this one. I hope you liked it. Oh and thank you to everyone who reviewed my story so far. I appreciate the feedback. Please Review! Thanks!! **

**Happy New Year!!!!!! **

**Zan **


End file.
